warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kabal of The Dark Editors
We are shrouded in the Darkness of Shadows. Hunting those who would stop us from ruling over the lessers of other life-forms. We are The Dark Editors. Our members are shadows, our weapons black as our soul. We are you Dark rulers, your slave drivers, your owners, You bow before US. We are the currently the largest user faction on the wiki. The Kabal of The Dark Editors is known for worshiping Crepuit God of Rustles. Members Archon *Scourge of Hatred - The Archon of this Kabal, was intelligent enough to grab atleast three other people, from other factions as well, to gather strength. She abadonded her former Faction to create this one with PlagueNumber3, Master Shadow Warrior, OrkMarine, and Tardir. Heirach *OrkMarine - Once a lackey to the Thousand Editors, OrkMarine has converted and found a more purposeful existance in the Kabal of the Dark Editors. As Heirach of the Dark Editors he serves as a humble advisor to the Archon aswell as taking command of lesser duties. Haemonculi * Plaguenumber3 - A excessively insidious Haemonculi, prefers to use trickery, traps, and occasionally masterful tactics to trap and kill enemies. Once did a stint with chaos while looking for a bathroom. Plaguenumber3 is one of the few amongst the Dark Editors to utalize the Claw of the Jimmie Rustler in it's true form, and holds a reputation for plotting alongside the heirach and Archon of the Dark Editors, though he and the Heirach Orkmarine often will fight over the claw of the Jimmie rustler thus feeding the weapon and amusing their Archon. Dracon *Tardir - Dracon Kabalite Warriors *R17 - Though a servant of Tzeentch, one of the Chaos Gods. R17 has found that, eventually, fate led him from the Thousand Editors to the Kabal. Though he still serves some role in one of the more unknown plans of Tzeentch, his current loyalties answer to Scourge/Ghost, the Archon of the Kabal. *The Pirate Lord (talk) 20:48, June 9, 2013 (UTC) - Once a scrawny sell-sword in lower Commorragh, this promising young Kabalite has proven himself worthy to join this mighty Kabal, through cunning, guile and no small amount of 'luck'. Like all his ilk, his loyalty is questionable at best... *User:MekBoss- MekBoss is a Mek, and a Boss. Also a Kabalite warrior, not quite sure how that works but what the hell. Mandrakes *Tomj8937 - Once a servant of Tzeentch who sold his soul to escape the fall, the paths of fate have lead him to ally with the Kabal of the Dark Editors to further his own twisted ambitions of ending humanity and finally banishing his own soul again after it was returned to him...changed by its torments. Because of this Tom is a misanthropic psychopath cursed with dark visions from living inside the shadows of Commoragh too long, and now sees a future where everything on this world will be reduced to naught but ash, so has no qualms with manipulating the foolish and weak to achieve this. If he succeeds, all will be fire... *Open *Open Headquaters Commoragh The origins of Commoragh are traced to the times of the ancient Eldar empire when it was dominant in the galaxy where it became one of the greatest Webway port-cities. Port Commoragh was established in M18 as the primary nodal port in the Webway.This allowed it the capacity to transport a fleet to any of the most vital planets of the Eldar. Its ability to access the far-flung corners of realspace led it to becoming the most important location in the entire Webway. Thus, it was considered too valuable to belong to any one aspect of the Eldar empire and was granted autonomy. However, this meant that Commoragh became outside the jurisdiction of the great Eldar councils of the time and thus attracted many to the port-city who wished to hide their deeds. In time, this realm expanded with wealth and influence reaching across its borders leading it to absorb other locations within the Webway such as port-cities, private estates and sub-realms. With each expansion, Commoragh grew even larger and more impressive as it fed upon the plundered wealth of these parts of the Webway.1-p8 By M31, the Fall of the Eldar fell upon their empire which shattered their civilization forever. The unrepentant Eldar that survive this event continue to survive within the Webway between M31 to M32 that sees Commoragh become a vast realm itself and the Dark City coming under the oppressive rule of the noble houses that lurk within its heart.1-p20 Commorragh has stood for over ten millennia, and due to the difficulties of surviving the Dark Eldar way of life, combined with needing to live much longer than what is considered possible for normal Eldar, there is only one being who could possibly remember the founding first-hand: Asdrubael Vect, Supreme Lord of the Kabal of the Black Heart. In fact, Vect claims that he is the founder of Commorragh, as well as the one who discovered the way of extracting souls from living creatures in order to prolong one's life. Unfortunately, he is the only one nearly ancient enough to know whether these statements are true or false, so the validity of this claim is unknown. But it seems that by M35, Vect had achieved total dominance over Commorragh following the Imperium's raid on the city that virtually wiped out the old aristocracy. Commorragh suffered another invasion in 227.M38, this time at the hands of Orks under the Warboss and Weirdboy Zoggit. Zoggit led his forces through a Webway rift, emerging in the Commorrite port of Blackblood. The hundreds of thousands of Orks rampage throughout parts of the city until the local Kabals are able to isolate and destroy each individual mob piece by piece. Commorragh suffered heavy damage during the battle, with several districts destroyed. However the Dark Eldar still managed to benefit from the attack, using 10,000 captured Greenskins for a grand gladiatorial spectacle in the Wych arenas District of The Dark Editors The Towers of Agony The Towers of Agony is a district within Commorragh, in which the Kabal of The Dark Editor's rule. It is known for it's large amount of Scourges and donkeys. It has a number of chiniese resturants and KFC's strewn all over the place for no reason whatso ever. It's citizens are never allowed to leave their houses, legally, and will be killed by scourges if seen. Relics Claw of the Jimmie RustlerCategory:User Factions An often overlooked weapon even amongst the Kabal of the Dark Editors, the Claw of the Jimmie Rustler is a weapon of many forms and great psychological power. depending on the Kabal member wielding it and their intent the Claw of the Jimmie Rustler the Claw can take any appearance, from being completely invisible until the moment it strikes, to a obvious and hideous weapon seen well before it is even brought forward. The Claw itself however is at it's most devastating in it's true form, a weapon that is seen but unknown and unassuming to it's victims somehow disarming them despite the present danger. The will of the Claw has proven a dangerous thing as it has betrayed users, attacked them, and even fooled them into thinking they themselves were armed with it, when in fact their enemies were the one wielding the claw, rustling the Jimmies of the deluded. Thus far one of the most famed uses of the Claw of the Jimmie Rustler was when the Kabal member Plaguenumber3 used the Claw's powers against the degenerate Bladiumdragon, slowly tormenting the Dragon with the Claw's mere existence until he finally brought the Dragon into a wild frenzy, Then unleashing the Dragon's pent up hate against the wiki only for the dragon to be immediately smitten by the Admins. With the Claw's purpose fulfilled Plaguenumber3 returned the Claw to it's vault, or so he assumed.